


Gamblers Fallacy

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, D/s, No actual smut in this one, Other, Setting up for it for next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri has been blackmailed into becoming Celestia Ludenberg's plaything. How will Naegi, as our generic protagonist extraordinaire, figure out a way to win his friends freedom? By starting fights and engaging in slave trading. Not to mention his worst crime, pissing off his owner, Junko Enoshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamblers Fallacy

Gambler’s Fallacy:

As soon as Kirigiri slipped out of the room, Naegi turned to face Junko. “Junko, we have to go and speak to Celestia right now and get those photos off her. If we don’t, who knows how long Kirigiri will be stuck like this.” Junko merely shook her head in response, and beckoned Naegi over. “Makoto, darling, I want to help Miss Kyouko…almost as much as you do, but we have to be cleverer than that. Celestia Ludenberg is a conniving bitch, there’s simply no way that we can persuade her with such a simple method. Stay here and leave the planning to me and Muku, okay pet?”

Naegi bristled slightly, his already pointy hair standing further on end. “So we should what, just sit here and let Celestia toy with my friend like this? I refuse. I’ll go and speak to Ishimaru. Even if he didn’t believe me, he’d look into it.” Mukuro stepped over now and rested a comforting hand on Naegi’s shoulder. “M-makoto, I must advise against getting anyone more involved. Who’s to say what happened to Kirigiri wouldn’t happen to Ishimaru. You know how trusting he is, he’d never be able to survive her. Either that, or she simply tricks him into leaving empty-handed. And then she would almost certainly go after Kirigiri because of our interference.”

Naegi bit his lip and thought for a minute silently, as the two sisters sat down and talked amongst themselves. _‘Mukuro’s right, speaking with Ishimaru would only cause more problems for everyone involved, and wouldn’t solve any other ones. There has to be something I can do to help Kirigiri. Maybe I could trick her…no, Celestia would see a trick coming a mile off. An exchange maybe? Do I have anything I could offer her that would be worth having Kirigiri as a sex slave? I definitely don’t have anything that Celestia would find appealing, and no guarantee that she would keep her end of the bargain. C’mon Makoto, think dammit, you’re a student of Hope’s Peak Academy, even with such a useless talent as yours, you should be able to…I GOT IT!’_

Naegi stood up triumphantly and walked over towards the door, purpose in his stride and a hazel fire burning in his eyes. “Enoshima, I’ll speak with you later okay?” Naegi continued walking to the door, until a strong grip wrapped around his arm, manicured nails digging softly into his skin. “Why Makoto, you wouldn’t be ignoring me would you? I told you to stay put and let Muku and I come up with a plan. And yet AGAIN, IT’S MISS JUNKO YOU FUCKER.” Her other hand grabbed Naegi by his hood and slowly dragged him back towards her desk. _‘I can’t let her stop me. I have to help Kirigiri, and I’m the only one who can pull this off…well, the only one in my class anyway.’_ Naegi sighed, before turning his head to Junko. “I’m sorry Miss Enoshima, but I have to go. I’ll explain everything later, okay?” With that, he slipped out of his hoodie, opened the door and sprinted down the hallway towards the cafeteria, praying to any deity that may listen that they were still there.

Naegi heard footsteps on the floor not to far behind him and he quickened his pace, praying for Ishimaru not to come out and stop him. He dashed into the cafeteria in a panic, and spied Sakura Oogami sitting at one of the tables. “Sakura…I need…a favour.” He blurted out through deep breaths. “Mukuro’s coming, and I need you to go delay her. Please, don’t ask why. I promise I will explain everything later.” Sakura looked toward him, then back at Asahina, who was still with her, before nodding silently. “Very well Makoto, but you’re coming to work out with me next week if you’re already out of breath.”

Naegi beamed and bobbed his head up and down, his feet sinking beneath him out of terror. _‘Junko is literally going to murder me.'_ Asahina stepped over with a bottle of water and held it out to him. “Thanks Aoi, I…needed this.” She smiled widely and pulled him up. “Anytime Makoto, now sit down and explain.” Naegi nodded dutifully and collapsed into a chair. “I need…to speak with Celestia, but Junko is trying to stop me. I can’t really say why without endangering you.” Asahina leant over excitedly. “That is so cool Makoto. You’re like a superspy. C’mon you have to let me-“she was cut off by a loud rumble from outside, as Sakura stood in the doorway, deflecting a large number of swift, deadly attacks from the Ultimate Soldier, who fixed her eyes on Naegi in annoyance.

“Makoto, go now. Celestia should be up in the billiards room. Sakura and I can hold her off while you complete your mission.” Asahina yelled at him, before running him through the doorway and grabbing one of Mukuro’s hands, hollering loud enough to wake a demon. _‘Oh no. Aoi, don’t tell me…’_ Naegi thought to himself as he slipped away, moments ahead of the loud bellow that greeted their fracas. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CLASSMATES?” _‘Sakura, Aoi. Thank you both so much.’_ Naegi slipped up the stairs as Ishimaru’s yelling filled his ears, and he heard his various classmates coming to see what the fuss was. Naegi passed Togami on his way up to where Celestia was, blushing madly as he did so, trying to ignore Togami’s smirk, and Syo’s mocking laugh. He made his way up the stairs without further incident, and entered the room where Celestia was said to have been.

Sure enough, there she was, dressed to the nines as if absolutely nothing had happened between her and Kirigiri. She looked up as Naegi walked over and smiled. “My, aren’t we forward. I figured someone would have words with me soon, but I never imagined it would be you. To be honest, I was expecting a failed rescue attempt before negotiation, but I am perfectly satisfied with things in this order. Incidentally, I am sorry about what occurred between you and Togami. I assure you, I had no ill-will towards you.” She idly picked up the knight from the chessboard and twirled it in her left hand. “So, Makoto Naegi, to what do I owe this very unexpected pleasure. Have you come to beg me for your friends release? Offer yourself up in exchange. Because I promise you, neither if these will be effective. Indeed, I cannot think of a single thing you have to offer that interests me.” 

Naegi smiled and stared evenly at her, not even flinching under her veiled insults. “No, that’s wrong. There is something I have that you want to see very much Celestia. So much that I believe you would be willing to return those photos of Kirigiri if I gave it to you.” Celestia snarled for a fraction of a second, before her usual smile returned, but it failed to reach her eyes as she glared furiously at Naegi. “Very well then, what is it you possess that I want so badly?” She leant forward and placed the chess piece on the table, looking at him the entire time. Naegi leant forward to match her and picked up a deck of cards from the table. “My talent. I am the ultimate lucky student. If you seriously expect me to believe a gambler as legendary as yourself doesn’t wish to see my luck in action, then, well, you’re probably not very good at it.” _‘And there’s the bait. Now to see if she can resist the chance.’_

Celestia’s face was caught between a furious glare and piqued curiosity, before she settled and restored her poker face. “Interesting, a very interesting proposition, but one I am afraid I must decline.” Naegi started at this, before frowning and shaking his head. “You’re bluffing Celeste, and not a very good one. You’d give anything to see my talent in action.” Celestia shook her head and smiled, confident that she had him. _‘A bold play, Makoto Naegi, and a very clever one, but not quite good enough. You are still too inexperienced as a gambler to play this game, and now I’m afraid you will be forced to learn this…the hard way.’_ Out loud, however, she said, “I assure you Makoto, I am not bluffing. Seeing your talent in action is a very interesting stake, and worth quite a lot to me, to be sure, but not enough for me to just hand over control of Kyouko Kirigiri.” Naegi sat back in a slump, realising his ploy had completely failed.

Celestia raised her hand to her mouth and smiled, “now, if your offer was to let me pit myself against your luck, maybe you would have had a deal. Alas, your average brain was unable to pit those two together.” Naegi stood up and pointed a finger at her. “Fine then, I will play you in any game you want. But if I defeat you, you give me those photos and never bother Kirigiri again.” Celestia stood up to match, making her way towards the door. “Very well Naegi, you have a deal. The game shall be a simple round of poker, Texas Hold ‘Em to be precise, in three days, so you can learn the actual rules of the game. However,” she paused here and her eyes took on a dangerous sharpness, “if I win, then I not only get to keep Kyouko as my plaything, I get you as well. If you have so much confidence in your luck, it should be a piece of cake for you to defeat me. Farewell.” And with that, Celestia slipped out of the door, smiling like a cat who had just been given a second bowl of cream.

Naegi sat down on the sofa again, head in his hands. “I am so doomed. If Junko doesn’t kill me, then Celestia certainly will.” A voice rang out next to his ear. “Puhuhuhuhu. If, Makoto? IF?” Naegi looked up and jumped as far away from Enoshima as he could. “M-miss Enoshima, I-I can explain.” She shook her head before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him off the sofa and slamming him against the wall. “Makoto Naegi, I am VERY disappointed in you, young man. You disobeyed a direct order, forced my sister to chase you all the way across the school-“

“Actually, it wasn’t all the-“Naegi’s words were silenced by a painful slap across the face. “Did I say you could talk you little bitch?” Junko snarled at him, teeth bared like a feral animal. “AS I WAS SAYING. You made my sister chase you across the entire FUCKING school, forced her to start a fight with Sakura, got BOTH of them and Aoi a detention, went behind my back and bet yourself in a gambling match, and WORST OF ALL, Makoto. You called me Enoshima…TWICE.” Naegi was shaking in her iron grip as his feet threatened to give way beneath him again. “You, young man, are in for a very special punishment for all of that.” Naegi screwed his eyes shut and nodded, trying to hold back a sob as Junko slowly wrapped her hand around his neck. 

All of a sudden, she let go, and he fell to the floor with a small *thud*. “However, that can wait. You’ve had a very exhausting evening, and I think we should leave it for a few days, let the despair of what’s going to happen fill you up inside.” She pulled him up by the shoulder and escorted him out. As she led him out, she leant over and whispered in his ear “Incidentally Makoto. I’m proud of you. You did very well in here against Celestia. But tell anyone I said that and I’ll strip you naked and throw you in the girls changing room. Understood?” Naegi nodded meekly as Junko dragged him down back to his room, before pushing him inside and shutting the door. Naegi dragged himself over to his bed, and collapsed on his covers, falling asleep without even taking off his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...it's been a while since my crap disgraced AO3. Sorry about that. I had, and have stuff, ideas, stories etc. I just got distracted and unmotivated like a lazy bum. My bad.
> 
> Hopefully (HAHAHA) there'll be more, I know where it goes from here, I just need to stay motivated (HOLY FUCK IT'S SO HOT WHERE I AM SEND ME ICE CUBES!!!)


End file.
